


Two Alphas

by pudica



Series: Wolfish Alpha [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, I had too much fun writing this, Jealous Sirius Black, Lycantrophy, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack, Possessive Remus Lupin, Remus thinks like an animal, Scenting, Sexual Content, Unreliable Narrator, Werewolves, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudica/pseuds/pudica
Summary: Remus has it all figured out. They are going to be a pack of three – Sirius, Remus and Peter. Sirius is as alpha as they come: a bit aggressive, always protects his friends, and makes big decisions like they were nothing. As an omega, Peter can help Sirius through his ruts.Yes, Remus has made peace with being a beta; he likes it. He is the voice of reason, mediator, unaffected by inconvenient pheromones.So naturally, all that shatters when Lily hugs him and takes a deep breath.“You’re an alpha, Remus.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfish Alpha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063751
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	Two Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> The possibility of mpreg is mentioned once or twice, but that's it.  
> And they're all 17, so technically minors (except that they're wizards).  
> There are more ships than tagged, although Remus and Sirius are our main pair.
> 
> EDIT: There is some Remus/Peter action, but this story isn't particularly nice to Peter.

Remus had had it all figured out. He wanted a big pack, just like the Potter pack (one alpha, two betas and an omega).

Remus’ parents were a beta couple – just like Remus and Sirius.

James was an alpha, of course. He had presented early – as if to prove how much of an alpha he was.

Peter had presented as an omega last fall. There had been long discussions of James giving them bonding bites and making the Marauders pack reality. Remus would have really, _really_ liked that.

That dream was shattered with Lily Evans’ first heat, right after the winter break, almost nine months ago. She and James were immediately drawn to each other; they were true mates. They found what others search all their lives: someone genetically perfect for you.

Old people sometimes called true mates “soulmates”, and Lily and James surely looked like they were. James gave Lily everything he was supposed to give the Marauders: his bite, his ring, his heart, his time and devotion. Lily Evans become James (only) omega and fiancée. Wormtail had to find other alphas to ease him through heats.

Remus had recognized the signs during the months leading up to Sirius’ first rut. Sirius had a growth spurt, his voice got deeper and fuller, and he couldn’t stop flirting with every and any omega around. When Sirius finally presented as an alpha, Remus was prepared.

Actually, it had been stupid to think Sirius would be anything other than alpha. He had all the characteristics of a stereotypical alpha: he was a bit aggressive, always protected his friends, and made quick big decisions like they were nothing – like he had made up his mind years ago. He was easy to trust in, easy to follow, easy to fall in love with.

Sirius himself had not seen it coming. His first rut left him disoriented and more upset than Remus had ever seen him. But that was more than understandable: his mother had locked him in with a _proper_ pure-blooded omega girl she hoped he would bond with.

Somehow Sirius had instead escaped and appeared behind Potter pack’s front door in the middle of the night.

James had been furious – he had planned a prolonged, cruel death for Sirius’ mother, but Lily had calmed him down (she always did).

“I couldn’t think, but I knew I had to get away, I had to find someone else,” Sirius had explained his miraculous escape later, “I had to find you. She was not you, Remus.”

“But your mother–”

“I don’t give a fuck about my mother. I want you to be mine, Moony.”

Remus wanted nothing more than to be Sirius’, but his mind had endless objections.

Sirius let Remus vent, but in the end, had only one question: “Moony. Do you want to be mine? I don’t care that you’re not an omega, I don’t mind the full moons, and people can say whatever the fuck they want.”

Sirius was so sure it was hard to stay anxious. Sirius’ smell had changed; now it was spices and forests – like something wild, exotic and comforting. It was way past midnight and dark in Potter pack’s guest room. Sirius held Remus with stability he had never possessed before, like keeping Remus close to his warm body was the only job designated to him.

As Sirius’ teeth pierced his skin where his neck and shoulder met, Remus cried. Not because of the pain –pain he was used to – but because he _belonged_. A bite mark was little more than a wedding ring (meaning mostly symbolic) but it felt powerful under Remus’ skin. Sirius wanted him and wanted everyone to know it.

Everyone knew it soon enough. For running away and claiming a half-blooded beta (werewolf) Sirius was disowned. Remus felt horrible about it, but no one let him dwell on it.

“It was about time anyway,” Sirius brushed his worries aside and distracted him with a heated kiss, “I would get disowned for you any day of the week, honey.”

“I’m glad Padfoot will never have to see _that bitch_ again,” James growled, fist clenched, when Remus tried to talk to him about it.

“Sirius really loves you,” Lily in turn had reminded him with all the sweetness of an omega.

“You two are always welcome here, Remus,” promised James’ alpha mother, Euphemia.

“He was really moody before you arrived,” pointed out James’ omega father, Fleamont, “And look how happy he is now that you’re here.”

“We are going to adopt Sirius,” Thaddeus, Potter Pack’s older beta, informed Remus in a solemn way that was typical to him, ”He has always been part of this family, and now we have a good reason to make that official.”

***

By the time the final year of Hogwarts starts Remus has figured it all out, again. They are going to be a pack of three – Sirius, Remus and Peter. Sirius and Peter will help each other through heats and ruts, and, when they are old enough, can conceive and deliver children. Well, that is not set in stone as they have yet to figure out if Peter is one of the male omegas capable of bearing children. The children will be Remus’ little ones too but not burdened by the moon. He knows he’ll be the one to stay home and care for them.

Yes, Remus has made his peace with being a beta; he _likes_ it. He is the voice of reason, unaffected by the inconvenient pheromones. A mediator, not thrown off by an unexpected heat or badly timed rut. When the other’s hormones run wild, he can help and take control, keep them from making rushed decisions.

So, naturally, all that shatters in September when Lily hugs him. She buries her head in his cardigan (what small a thing she is) and breathes in deeply. She stiffens between his arms, reeks of dread, and immediately James rips her from Remus.

“What did you do?” James growls. Sirius takes a step forward, putting himself between James and Remus. Remus plinks in confusion; as far as he knows, he had done nothing.

“Re-Remus,” Lily stutters and stares at Remus in horror. Her eyes are wide and glossy with unshed tears.

James crouches to look her in the eye and murmurs her name in concern. Lily shakes her head, red hair flailing wildly. Remus can’t hear her reply.

James stands up and commands: “Scent him, Padfoot.”

“What?” Sirius exclaims but leans to take a good sniff of Remus’ neck. “Fuck,” he mutters under his breath and starts dragging Remus, up the stairs, to the left–

Remus knows where they are going: to the saferoom they use during heats and ruts.

It explains a lot – recent mood swings, sensory overloads, the general horniness – but doesn’t make any sense. He is too old to present as anything – it has been half a year since he turned seventeen. And he _wants_ to be a beta.

A little voice at the back of his mind starts to list all the things that will chance when he becomes Sirius’ omega. He will smell better to Sirius. Sirius’ mother will come around after hearing Sirius has chosen an omega after all. He can have biological children with Sirius. Sirius can spend his ruts with him, instead of with Peter (the small voice purrs with satisfaction). He will be the only one Sirius has eyes for (the voice growls at the thought of others). He could even be Sirius’ true mate…

No. It must be a mistake. Lily drank too much pumpkin juice in breakfast, that’s all.

Sirius locks the saferoom’s door behind them. Remus looks around the bare room – white walls, secret door leading to a bathroom, lonely armchair and a massive noble bed in the middle. As a beta Remus rarely comes here.

Sirius breathes hard. He presses his forehead against the door.

Everything in Remus shakes – his hands, his legs, his voice – and he can feel the warm shivers under his skin, but he also must hear Sirius say it aloud. “I’m in heat, aren’t I?”

Sirius whirls around and stares at him. Shock in his eyes twists into pain and then melts into sadness. “You’re an alpha, Remus.”

“Oh, so it’s a rut,” Remus says before the truth hits him.

His knees give in.

_Alpha_.

Tears fill his eyes, which is not very alpha of him.

_This can’t be happening. They can’t both be alphas. Oh, Merlin; he’s going to lose Sirius._

“I will find Pomfrey and Peter, you stay here,” Sirius orders. He has the confidence of a proper alpha.

“Okay,” Remus agrees, like he always does. He can barely recognize his own voice as it comes out too deep, shaky, insecure and filled with disgust by the mere idea of touching an omega. He’s never liked them much but if he really is an alpha, shouldn’t omegas excite him?

“Moony…” Sirius breathes. There is nothing left of his former confidence. He crouches slowly, carefully, like Remus was a volatile potion he doesn’t want to set off. “Can I- Can I kiss you?”

Sirius has never asked that before. Not like he asks now; like Remus might laugh at his face for even asking. Like Remus might _not_ want to kiss him.

“Yeah,” Remus says, but Sirius still doesn’t kiss him right away. He moves closer hesitantly, like he might not kiss him anyway.

Remus can’t look at him. He closes eyes and lifts his chin, lets Sirius do all the decision-making.

The kiss may as well be their first. It is just like the first one: uncertain, mediocre technique-wise, electric. It’s heavily impaired by all the smells and feelings in the room that neither dares to notice. Sirius’ hands don’t touch Remus’ hair or ears or chin or neck. Remus lets his own hands hang by his sides (he doesn’t want to show Sirius how much they shake).

Remus will miss kissing Sirius more than he misses his mother (and he misses his mother a lot). He will miss the smell of a familiar forest in his dark hair and the spicy musk of his skin, even the new undertone of gasoline he can now smell. He will miss Sirius’ soft lips against his own. When their lips touch, Remus loses sense of time and space.

When their lips stop touching, everything in Remus evaporates. He feels hollow.

“I should go,” Sirius mutters, “Your smell…” He shivers and then shakes his head like a wet dog.

“Okay.”

“Everything will be okay.”

“Okay.”

***

Being in rut is horrible, Remus decides. It reminds him of full moons. Something animalistic takes over his body and mind with unyielding force that is not strong enough. He can still remember everything he hears, smells, feels, thinks, or does afterwards. Remus wishes he wouldn’t remember. But he does.

Remus remembers feeling way too hot. He remembers undressing in haste. He remembers trying to escape the saferoom. He remembers the sickeningly sweet smell of Peter and the bitter taste of the potion he had been given.

He remembers the moment the sweet scent of an omega took over.

He remembers not remembering who he was in the room with. He remembers ripping Peter’s clothes off (way too vividly). He remembers all the things he wanted to do to Peter’s naked body (he feels sick). He remembers _doing_ all those things to Peter (he’s going to throw up). He remembers licking and kissing and fucking and sucking. He remembers cumming and knotting and falling asleep.

If he had any dreams, those he has graciously forgotten.

He remembers waking up and doing it all over again. And again. Six times in total.

Once he asked if he could bite Peter. Peter said no, and thank Godric, bless Merlin, Remus had respected that. His brain thought something along the lines of “I will fuck him so good he’ll be _begging_ for my bite” but Peter didn’t beg for his bite, and so Remus didn’t bite him.

Come the morning, Remus stays in the saferoom. The rut is long gone, but he refuses to leave the bed.

“Do you need anything?” Peter asks, concerned but already running late. Remus shakes his head – it would be rude to ask to be Obliviated. “I’m sorry, buddy; the first time is the worst. It gets easier with time.”

Remus nods, unable to look at the omega. Peter kisses his cheek – his sickly-sweet smell is going to give Remus a headache – and finally leaves him alone.

James skips lunch to come see him. Remus pretends to sleep.

Lily comes after the classes end. She smells horrible, her before flowery smell tainted by moulding candy. It must be the omega pheromones Remus’s body can now smell better.

“How do you feel?” she asks gently as she sits by Remus’ feet. Remus buries his face deeper in the pillows in an effort to smell nothing.

“Horrible,” he answers truthfully.

“Should I take you to the infirmary?”

“It’s… not physical.”

Lily makes an empathic sound. Remus says nothing more.

“They are worried about you.”

Remus wonders who “they” exactly entails.

“Could you come back to the Tower?”

He nods. The saferoom still smells like sex with Peter, and he is willing to risk facing the others to be able to breathe. He sits up tentatively.

Lily hands over his wand. “Have you eaten anything?”

“No,” Remus mutters, not meeting her gaze.

“You should. What would you like to eat?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Okay. I’ll get you something. See you in a bit.”

They take their time walking to the Gryffindor Tower. Remus has an excuse to stay silent as long as he keeps eating the sandwich Lily had gotten him. She talks companionably about this and that. Remus listens as much as he can.

Before stepping in Lily stops and looks at Remus properly. “How do you feel?” she asks again.

He feels guilty, filthy and cross. He feels hollow, lonely and lost. He feels like he’s going to throw up.

Remus shrugs and stares blindly at the Fat Lady; he can’t stand the pity in Lily’s eyes.

“Jamie said that if you don’t want to talk to him or any of the others” – _Sirius_ , Remus hears what isn’t said out loud – “tonight, he’ll make sure no one bothers you.”

Remus nods.

“So… should I ask him to–”

“No, I’m fine,” Remus says.

“Okay. Shall we?”

They walk in and the common room quiets down immediately. Remus knows there are probably meaningful looks exchanged between Lily and the others but keeps his eyes on the floor makes a beeline to his own bed. He draws close his curtains and lays still for hours.

At some point he can hear and smell the others come in. They try to be quiet, but Remus has always had too sharp hearing for his own good.

“I don’t know what to do, Prongs.”

“Let him sleep, Siri.”

“Yeah, your right. He needs to rest.”

“ _You_ could use some sleep too, Pads.”

“I can’t sleep, not when he…”

“Come here. I’ll give you a back rub.”

Remus listens to the rustle of fabric, the soft creaking of a bed and Sirius’ muffled sighs. His brain paints an inappropriate picture of naked James straddling and pleasing equally nude Sirius in the bed next to his.

Eventually they fall silent. He never hears Sirius leave James’ bed.

***

The following morning, he pretends to sleep in. James checks in on him but leaves him be. Once alone, Remus gets dressed and grabs some books he needs to return to the library. He steps in the common room that was supposed to be empty.

The sight of black hair and wide shoulders in one of the chairs makes Remus freeze.

Remus is still debating whether to keep going or turn around when Sirius turns to look at him. And yet again, Sirius has made the decision for him. Remus keeps going and sits down, facing Sirius.

There is a small round table between them, but it feels massive. Raindrops tap against the windows. Sirius still smells like home.

“We can let the bonding mark fade,” Remus breaks the heavy silence.

Sirius’ face twists in an unclear negative emotion before he schools his features to stone. “Yeah, I understand. It can be hard to submit to another alpha.”

“Is that how you feel?”

Unbelievable how something that they grew and cherished _for_ _years_ can waste away because of something so… insignificant.

“What? No, _no_.” Sirius’ eyes are pained. “I would do anything for you, Moony.”

“Even submit to me – to another alpha?” Remus huffs.

“Yes, _anything_ ,” Sirius insists. He rakes a hand through his locks. “You must know that by now.”

“Sirius, there isn’t a submissive bone in you,” Remus points out.

“But you’re my Moony; that’s different.” Sirius closes his eyes and sighs. “Look, if you don’t want this anymore, I get it.”

“My feelings for you haven't changed.”

“Neither have mine.” Sirius is unusually serious as he searches for something in Remus’ eyes. Apparently, he finds it as he continues, “We could make it work.”

“But, everything would be different…”

“Not everything. We would still be us.” Sirius seems so sure, so certain, like he was rehearsing a first-year spell.

Remus lets himself bathe in Sirius’ confidence. He lets his worries and insecurities float away, replaces his objections with all the best words Sirius has given him over the years.

_Can I hold your hand?_

_I call only James my best friend because you, Remi, are something… more._

_You’re not a monster. You’re my Moony._

_You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen, Moony._

_Fuck, I want you so much right now…_

_I love you._

_You know, I think my Animagus form is a dog because I wanted you to like me even as a wolf._

_I had to find you. She was not you, Remus._

_I want you to be mine, Moony._

_You smell better than any omega in heat._

_We would still be us._

Yes. Something in his chest shifts back to its right place. He can finally breathe. He breathes in Sirius’ comforting scent; it’s still the best smell he knows.

“Okay,” Remus replies finally, “How do we make this work?”

Sirius lets out a shaky laugh and relaxes in his seat. “I really didn’t think you’d agree.”

Remus’ rolls his eyes. “Like I’d let you go that easily.”

That makes Sirius smile like a fool. “That’s my Moony.”

Sirius shakes his head and puts on his thinking face. “Okay. I think we should talk about our feelings. Like, how you feel about me, about Peter and James and Lily, and people in general.” He grimaces. “And what you felt like during your rut.”

Sirius looks at him expectantly, but Remus has no idea how to begin. “Okay,” he agrees to say something, “We can do that.”

“You know, I did this with Prongs when I presented. We set some boundaries and that made us fight less.”

“Yeah, I know.” It had been Remus’ idea in the first place.

Sirius smiles warmly. “I know you know.” Remus still says nothing. “Should I start?”

He nods and lets Sirius take the lead.

“I thought I wouldn’t want you as much now that you’re an alpha,” Sirius admits, “But actually, I want you more than before – I don’t even know how that’s possible. I should have guessed you’d be an alpha; you’ve always been so strong and independent. I still love you like I did before, but _fuck_ , Remi. You’re driving me fucking mental here.”

Sirius looks at the ceiling and lets out a shaky, unhappy laugh.

“What do you mean, Pads?”

Sirius straightens his posture and stares at Remus with fiery gaze. “I hated every second of your rut. I _hated_ it. Prongs kicked my moody ass out of the Tower when he couldn’t stand my whining anymore.”

Remus bites the inside of his cheek. “Why did you hate it?”

“I wanted to spend with you,” Sirius spat, “But obviously couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

Sirius stops, wheels turning in his head. “Well, I _thought_ I couldn’t. You know how Prongs is with his ruts; I thought you’d be like that.” He cocks his head. “What do _you_ think? Would you have… tolerated my presence, during?”

Remus fidgets in his seat as the awful memories bombard his mind. “Maybe. I don’t know – I couldn’t think clearly at the time.”

“I think I know what you mean. Peter–” Sirius bites his lip and decides not to finish that sentence. “Tell me about the rut.”

Remus grimaces. The rain drums more impatiently against the windows. Remus watches his own restless fingers. “I hated it, too.”

“Oh… Tell me, Moony.”

“I didn’t want to do the things I did. I didn’t want to want the things I wanted. I hated the smells and the–” Remus covers his face with both hands.

“It’s okay,” Sirius tries, but that just makes something in Remus finally snap.

“It was like another full moon – I was a _monster,_ Sirius!”

Sirius hesitates. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, leans closer to Remus, then further away. Finally he opens his mouth, “Peter- Peter said it was a bit more – err – _intense_ for you than for me or Prongs.”

Remus groans agitatedly.

_Ugh_. Probably another uncommon side-effect of Lycanthropy. Remus’ body is determined to collect them all.

“Moony,” says Sirius – too gently, uncertainly, “I would have loved to see you like that.”

“Why?” Here Remus wants to be Obliviated and Sirius wishes he had seen him behaving like a bloody predator.

“Please don’t get mad, but I- I heard you got all wolfy and alpha and… I think that’s _so_ _fucking hot!_ ”

There is a familiar dark fire in Sirius’ expression as he bites his lips unconsciously. Remus burst into giggles – he knows what that look means. “Of _course,_ you do.”

“No, I mean it!” Sirius insists.

Remus shuts his protests with a flick of a hand. “Yeah, I know you do.”

“Yeah?” Sirius’ lips twitch with a half-smile before twisting in distaste. “Well, I was crazy jealous. Mainly because I thought you wouldn’t want me anymore. But there was also… Fuck, this is going to sound even stupider.”

Sirius tugs his black hair – it’s a mess. Remus catches the hand between his palms, calms them both with familiar touch. “Go on.”

“Before you presented, I had this illusion of control. It was any alpha’s wet dream, really. That now that I had marked you, you could never leave me, that I’d wrapped you around my finger and would keep you safe and all that shit. But now…”

Sirius takes a few slow breaths and continues: “Now you need things I can’t give you. Hell, _we_ need an omega if we want this to work. But if I let you shag around... I mean, look at you!” He motions towards Remus’ general direction.

Remus knows for a fact he looks awful. He has dark circles under his eyes, a bad hair day, and his oldest, most worn out cardigan on (it’s also the comfiest). Not to mention the numerous scars all around his body – even though most of them are covered now, Sirius has seen them all.

Clearly Sirius sees something entirely different. He makes a frustrated, throaty sound. “Who _wouldn’t_ want you? You could have someone much nicer than me.”

Growl rises from deep within Remus’ chest. It makes them both jolt a little and let go of each other.

A sly grin spreads on Sirius’ face. “Yeah?” he breathes.

“I guess I also feel more possessive and jealous than before,” Remus admits. It’s totally unnecessary since this is _Sirius_ , but his cheeks start to burn with embarrassment. “And you _are_ nice. I think I’ll keep you, thank you very much.”

“Hey, no objections here.” Sirius raises his hands and grins. And then turns back to serious. “So, tell me, how do you feel about me and people in general?”

The question is impossible to answer properly: there are not enough words to describe the clutter that his feelings are. He needs more time to figure it all out.

Instead Remus blurts out what has bothered him since his rut ended: “I don’t like omegas.”

That makes Sirius twitch and lean over the table. “What?”

“I…” Remus feels frustrated. “They smell _horrible_ , Pads! Every single one I’ve smelled so far.”

Sirius thinks it over for a moment with a small frown. Then he muses: “How do I smell?”

Remus shrugs. “You smell like yourself. And James smells the same, too.” Remus has to look at the windows, at the rain outside. “Sirius. I don’t want an omega.”

“Oh, Moony…” Sirius takes his wrist and stands up. He leads them to a couch and lets Remus be the little spoon. “It’s okay, love. We have another six months before your next rut; we’ll figure it out by then.”

***

They do not have another six months.

Upcoming full moon steals the rest of the week and the effects last for several days afterwards. Remus hasn’t rested well since his rut – and that was a fortnight ago. His body is itchy all over and refuses to relax.

James’ company irritates Remus for no apparent reason, so he takes a detour to Charms. He almost makes it – just one more staircase to go – when an awful stench hits him like a slap across his face. Remus scrambles backwards, covers his face with a sleeve and breathes strictly through his mouth.

A dungbomb, he concludes. It must be a new variety as he has never smelled anything like _this_. The stench makes his muscles cramp, his eyes water and his heart beat harder. The worst effect, however, is the need to smell more of it. He wants to find the source of the smell. He _needs_ to find it.

It’s becoming harder and harder to think clearly. Remus’ world sways slightly. He props himself against the steady support of a stonewall.

A group of Ravenclaws walks by him – how can they breathe in the stench? – when he realises what is happening to him.

_No. It’s too early for another rut._

One of the Ravenclaw stops dead mid-step. A blond girl – omega, he knows immediately – a small, fragile thing, beautiful even. A year or two younger than him. She turns to face Remus with a plank expression. She drops everything in her hands; her quills, books and parchments scattering around the floor, already forgotten. Her pink, probably soft to kiss, mouth forms an elegant circle of surprise. Her chocolate brown eyes go wide.

Remus has just enough time to understand that he has found what James did in Lily: a true mate. And it has nothing to do with soulmates; now Remus can feel it’s all genetics. Biology is telling him that he and this Ravenclaw omega could make the most perfect little babies – a whole litter of them.

No, scratch that. They _will_ make _all_ the babies.

Remus drops everything he has and strides towards the omega. _His_ omega. Her smell makes him feel lightheaded – so sweet and strong to his nose. Her omega runs to him, wrapping her delicate hands around his neck. Remus lifts her up easily; she wraps her legs around him.

Remus can’t think straight, but that is perfectly okay. He doesn’t need to think about anything else than his new omega. Still unmarked, unmated, unknotted; that’s what he needs to focus on. She buries her face in his neck and breathes in his scent. She moans. Remus carries her to a place where they will be safe and undisturbed. He doesn’t know where that is, but his legs seem to walk on their own.

The saferoom. He opens the door and carries his omega in, kicking the door close as he goes. He softly places her on the bed.

“A-alpha!” she moans, already tugging at his shirt. He takes it off – anything for his omega – and starts to undress her dress, revealing her thighs, her soft stomach, her plump breasts, her-

The door flings open with a bang. A rival alpha runs in. He is already mated to an omega – greedy bastard, here to steal another one.

But not Remus’ sweet, willing, untouched omega. No one else can have her.

“Remus, snap out of it!” the alpha shouts.

Remus jumps to attack. He wrestles the alpha to the floor, kicking and clawing to protect his omega, and is clearly winning.

“Lily, take her away!” the other alpha commands his mate.

_It’s a trap._

Remus tries to stand up – his omega is crying and screaming for him – but the other alpha tackles him down again. The evil omega steals his new omega, forcefully leading her out of the room. Remus’ heart shatters when the door slams shut behind them. Every instinct in him is screaming for him to follow her but he can’t.

Remus turns his attention to the other alpha. He growls.

He is going to _kill_ this bastard.

The other alpha is not a bad fighter. Remus is just too strong for him. Remus throws him across the room and lunges after him.

Some part of Remus knows all the best ways to torture and kill. It has spent countless full moons coming up with one brutal act after another. Eyes are a good way to start. Then tongue, guts, groin, fingernails. Not necessarily in that order.

A wand.

Remus has forgotten he is not a wolf but in fact a wizard. What a silly mistake to make during a fight.

A wand pointed at him.

Remus falls to the floor, his hands glued to his sides and his legs stuck together. He can’t move anything other than his eyes.

The other alpha groans. He sounds injured. _Good._

The door opens and closes again.

A third alpha enters the room, already smelling like panic. He must have not understood that neither of the other alphas can fight his dominance in their current state. He runs straight to Remus’ side, touching his cheek with one finger. Remus doesn’t know what the alpha is trying to do. Maybe he plans to start with Remus’ eyes?

No. There is something else. Something important. Remus can’t remember. But the third alpha touches him tenderly and smells like the woods Remus lives in.

No, no. Remus is a wizard. He doesn’t live in a forest. He lives in a castle with his mate.

A mate. This is his _mate_. His unmarked mate, the one he has mated with and cum in many times before. This mate he recognises. This mate he trusts.

Why hasn’t he marked his mate? The other alpha – the injured intruder – could try to steal him, too. Remus growls (he can’t open his mouth to speak) at the rivalling alpha.

The growl turns into a purr when his mate kisses his unmoving lips. Remus wants to kiss him back, but his mate is already pulling away. Grey, familiar eyes stare down at him. His mate has dark fur and–

No. No fur. His mate has black _hair_. Hair, because his mate is a human (it’s funny, because Remus is somehow convinced his mate used to be a wolf, just like Remus).

His mate looks at his eyes and talks with his low, enticing voice: “James, are you okay?”

“Yeah…” the injured alpha answers. Another growl bursts out of Remus – how _dares_ the intruder talk to his mate! “Nothing Pomfrey can’t fix.”

“Go. I’ll stay with Moony.”

“What? I can’t leave you here alone–”

“He recognizes me, Prongs. Listen to him.” His mate scratches behind Remus’ ear. Remus purrs, eyes fluttering closed.

“Oh shit,” the other alpha breathes. Remus barely listens to them. He can’t understand them, and his mate makes him feel too relaxed to care.

“I can handle him. Go now.”

“I could sit there in the back–”

“No, you _have_ _to_ leave right now.”

“Sirius, you can’t be serious!”

“ _James!_ ” Then his mate is gone. Remus snarls and snaps open his eyes. His mate stands two steps away, facing the injured alpha. “You’re getting on _my_ nerves. I can’t have you here, not when Remus smells like _this_!” His mate flails his hands around.

The other alpha takes a nervous step backwards. “Oh _shit_. I’m sorry, Pads, I didn’t realize it was like that...”

“Just _go_ before I do something I’ll regret.” The other alpha backtracks to the door, wild eyes flicking between Remus and his mate.

Right before the injured alpha leaves the room, Remus’ mate adds, “Make Wormy hurry the fuck up.” The injured one nods and disappears.

Remus’ mate is beautiful and brilliant. And a wizard. He flicks his wand towards the door and there is an audible _click_. Then he does something similar towards Remus.

Remus does not _click_. But he can move again. He jumps to his feet. That has the unfortunate effect of making his mate immediately smell scared. Remus doesn’t want to scare his mate. He wants to _mark_ his mate. Remus stops and lets his mate come towards him instead.

“Hullo, Moony,” his mate whispers. Remus purrs and eyes him hungrily. His mate is a strong, tall, handsome alpha male. Hot waves travel through Remus and make his skin redden.

When Remus still stays still, his mate relaxes and comes closer. Remus lifts a hand, _slowly_ , and touches his mate’s cheek carefully. His hand travels lower, to the unmarked fair-skinned neck. He strokes the neck in just the way his mate likes (Remus can’t remember things like that, but his fingers do). His mate purrs in satisfaction. _Good_.

“Can I mark you?” Remus asks. The muscles in his mate’s throat shift methodically as he swallows.

_Bang_.

The door opens again, but this time Remus is ready; he has the intruder pinned against the door within seconds. It’s another omega, but not his new omega. It’s the old omega. Remus’ face crunches up in confusion.

This is _not_ a safe place for him and his mate. There are way too many intruders.

His mate comes behind Remus and hugs him. Well, it’s not exactly a hug as he guides gently but firmly both of Remus’ hands off of the intruding omega’s neck. His mate links their fingers and leaves kisses to the back of Remus’ neck in a very distracting manner.

“Did you get the suppressant, too?” he mutters against Remus’ skin. Remus purrs.

“Y-yes,” the omega stutters. Remus pays no mind to him anymore. The old omega could be his to take, but his mate is so much better.

“Leave the potions and step outside for a second.”

The omega obeys like an omega should.

The black-haired alpha spins Remus around and pushes him against the door. He pins Remus wrist above his head and presses their lips together desperately.

Remus lets him have his way for a moment – too distracted by the amazing sensation of kissing his mate – before freeing his hands with careful force. He unfastens his mate’s belt with his right hand and tugs at his black locks with the other. His mate gasps. Remus uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Remus is pleased. He opens the zip and–

“Wait, wait!” his mate cries out.

Remus stills. Doesn’t his mate want him? Who wouldn’t want to mate with Remus?

“Think, Sirius, you wanker,” his mate mutters to himself hitting his head. Then he directs his words to Remus, grey eyes studying him hungrily, “You must feel _so_ _hot_. Hop on the bed and undress, love.”

Remus is happy to do just that. He hadn’t realized how sweaty he had become – taking of his clothes is a comfort. Remus watches his mate pick up two vials on the floor and throw off his shirt. Remus forgets the vials immediately.

His mate kneels on the bed. Remus crawls to him.

“I need you to drink these, love.” Remus frowns: _he_ should be the one in control, but his mate bosses him around with ease. “Please?” his mate adds.

Begging – that’s more like it _._ Remus drinks the two potions handed to him. He can feel them bubble inside him suspiciously, but the relief radiating from his mate is a good enough payback for the weird sensation.

Remus steers them (gently) into a lying position. He exposes the unmarked neck and licks it with long laps. His mate shudders.

“Do you- Should I go get Peter now? He’s right outside the door.”

Peter?

Ah, the old omega Remus can smell through the door. He smells nowhere near as alluring as his mate, but his mate is an alpha. He doesn’t want to hurt his mate with his impressively large knot.

His mate starts to babble as Remus struggles to come to decision (licking the unmarked neck is rather sabotaging the whole thinking mission). “I think we could manage this without him. I’ve heard the suppressant usually help, though with your superheats… Maybe they’ll help some eve- _oh fuck!_ ”

Sirius stops talking but his mouth stays open; he makes raw, pleased sounds.

Suppressants. Remus can feel them calming the fire inside him. Or more like freezing it violently: the feeling is entirely unpleasant. But at least he can almost think now. Slowly and very suddenly everything starts to make sense – like Sobering Potion lifting the foggy blanket of intoxication off his brain.

Remus sits up – apparently, he has snaked one knee between Sirius’ legs – and moves farther away from his scent to think as rationally as possible. It doesn’t help that Sirius is a lovely mess: sprawled on the white bed, half-naked, panting, cheeks red, hair tangled, erection clearly throbbing in his opened jeans. His grey eyes are almost black with want – Sirius acts as if Remus was his omega in heat.

And maybe it is something similar to Sirius. They _are_ mates, after all.

“You okay, Moony?” Sirius’ rough, deep, unmistakably aroused voice asks.

Is he okay? Remus opens his mouth to answer, but something else comes out instead, “Can I mark you, Sirius?” And here he thought he could think clearly.

Remus can see the answer in Sirius’ eyes that widen and then darken further. He can _smell_ the answer – he smells Sirius’ want and wants to drown in it. He hears the answer as Sirius groans, “ _Fuck yes_.”

Remus doesn’t need to be told twice. He moves closer, looming over his unmarked mate (who has a name, _Sirius_ , he reminds himself). Sirius tilts his head to give him more room.

His mate is so willing and obedient – it pleases Remus’ alpha side. Remus must be an exceptionally powerful alpha if he can make another alpha submit to him so effortlessly.

Damn it. Evidently, the suppressants don’t work that well on Remus. He can already feel the heat licking his skin again. He should tell Sirius he’s losing control.

But he needs to mark his willing mate.

Remus licks his mate’s neck slowly, savouring this moment. This is new kind of a first time he hadn’t been prepared for. But he likes it. Sirius tastes like home and sounds like a sex god. Remus nibs the sensitive skin gently to hear more delicious noises from the other alpha.

Sirius gasps and tugs Remus’ hair painfully (not that Remus minds). “Are you fucking _teasing_ me, Moony?” There is clear desperation in his voice that goes straight to Remus’ crotch. “Bite me already.”

How could Remus refuse when his mate begs for his bite? So, he sinks his teeth somewhere between Sirius’ neck and shoulder, breaking the skin and tasting blood. Sirius moans again – this time maybe in pain – and holds Remus tightly.

It feels right, so very right. Remus licks the mark closed and wipes away Sirius tears.

Sirius has never looked more beautiful than he does with glossy grey eyes, shaggy black hair, foolish white grin, and fresh red mark on his neck.

***

Being in rut is not as terrible with Sirius, Remus decides. Sure, the second rut had all the horrors the first one had, but there are bits of Sirius in between.

They tried to manage without an omega at first, until after several hand jobs and unsatisfying orgasms Remus had bawled his eyes out (the suppressants really hadn’t done much for him). Sirius is a strong alpha, but even he has his limits and, apparently, a crying Remus is a hard no.

Then Remus had mounted Peter again. It had felt as amazing as the first time, and he felt as disgusted afterwards.

But Sirius was there when he wanted to bite someone and held him when they slept.

And Sirius kept talking like he was under some terrible babbling curse.

He encouraged Remus: “Yeah, just like that, _fuck_ , you’re so fucking hot when you do that, do it again.”

He soothed Remus: “It’s okay, Moony. Come here, let me kiss you.”

He made Remus feel a little better when he remembers it all the morning after: “Fuck him harder. Are you an alpha, or are you a pathetic mouse – err, no offence, Wormy.”

Remus lays a long time quietly in the saferoom. Sirius sleeps calmly in his secure embrace. Peter has left and when Remus buries his nose in Sirius’ hair, he can smell nothing else than his mate.

His mate. Not his true mate but the one he chose, and that feels so much better. When the world throws something at Remus, it’s usually nothing good. But Sirius is still here, and he is now marked as Remus’ own.

Yes, there is some alpha in Remus after all; he feels calm even though he has nothing figured out.

He knows they can make it work.


End file.
